Dinosaur 2000 Aired on ABC (May 2002) Part 1
As it starts, it was all nothing but darkness. Not anything can be seen here. Until, we hear a loud, deep and normal heartbeat. Along with the heartbeat, there were some gurgling sounds of some animal. Now as we start to see what was going on, now we are looking at a scaly hide of a reptile, curled up in a ball inside of something. As we look closer, and as the animal's heart continues to beat, now we come to a conclusion that we are looking inside an egg, with a baby reptile inside, bound to hatch at any moment. There was sunlight outside the egg, and we see dark silhouettes of dinosaurs at what appears to be Gallimimuses and Iguanodons. The baby dinosaur inside the egg continues to shuffle about and the heartbeat continues to beat. Then, we hear a female voice, narrating the story. "Some facts start out big, and some facts start out small, very small," said a female voice, narrating. Then we find ourselves looking at a closed eye of the baby dinosaur. Then its eye opens and we stare into its big pupils as it lets out some cooing. "But sometimes the smallest fact can make the biggest changes of all," said the female voice, narrating. Then eventually, we zoom out of the egg and outside of that. Now as we looked at the entire nest, where the egg lies, where we see our movie title: "Dinosaur" After we got the look of the entire nest, we see a female Iguanodon's head coming into the view. She nudges the same egg softly that lies in the middle, while the other eggs lie on the outline of the nest in an incomplete circle. She pulls her head back and we see the other dinosaurs in the background, the mothers tending to their eggs. The mother rears up on her hind legs for a moment and looks around, sniffing the air. She looks towards the sun as it rises over the trees, as a flock of avian birds flies off in the sunrise. This is the Early Cretaceous period. The beginning and last of the Mesozoic Era, the Time of the Dinosaurs. The mother Iguanodon let out a cooing as she returns to her tending nest, getting ready for the hatchlings to be born. She slides the same egg with her front foot, pushing it to align it with the other eggs in a complete circle. Then, we see a young Parasaurolophus curiously looking into the nest, sniffing the eggs. The female shoos it away, but this did not leave. Then the female Iguanodon let out a snort, threatening it to go away. The young dinosaur got the message and ran off. Now we can see it run past the other dinosaurs tending to their nests as it went to the other one. But that nest's protector shoos it away and it runs towards the riverbank, where we see massive sauropods called Brachiosaurus, drinking their fill of water. These massive giants are the last of their kind, the only survivors of the Jurassic period, the Time of Giants. Not many are yet alive, but they continue to live normally. The young Parasaurolophus playfully chases after some birds across the water. But the flock swiftly tries up towards the heavens. Then it sees a flying lizard fly past it and land on a hollowed-out log. The young dinosaur approaches it as the lizard eats an insect with its sticky long tongue, like a chameleon. Then it flies off and the dinosaur playfully chases after that, following it deep into the trees. It jumps at it, trying to catch it whether it'll be its mouth or its front legs. It continues to follow it into the jungle and away from the Nesting Grounds. Now inside the jungle, the flying lizard lands on a tree root and the Parasaurolophus slowly approaches it. But the lizard moves away and lands on a bark of the tree, at what strangely appears to be slightly moving. But as we look closer, we realize that the "moving tree" was actually a big dinosaur's leg. The young, small dinosaur looks up to see what is this, as it notices two big drops of saliva fell onto the tree root and seeps down on it. Then the Parasaurolophus heard a low, but scary growling. It looks up, to find a massive carnivore's head with piercing orange eyes, staring and drooling down at it. Then seconds later, we see the same young Parasaurolophus run out of the jungle, shrieking in terror as it runs back to the herd. Then all of the dinosaurs looked over at the young Parasaurolophus, wondering what is going on. Then we see something massive running through the trees, chasing after the young dinosaur. Then it bursts through, and we see what this really was. It was a Carnotaurus, or Carnotaur, for short. These species are one of the most deadliest predators on the planet during the Mesozoic Era. Not as massive as the Gigantosaurus, but it is as vicious and terrifying as a cold-blooded Tyrannosaurus Rex. With its pointed horns, massive legs and mouth, scarlet-colored scales and rows of gleaming sharp teeth, this predator is the Monster of the Cretaceous period. The Carnotaur roars as it chases after the young dinosaur. The young Parasaurolophus cries frighteningly as it flees for its life. Then, thinking that the small prey won't make a good "breakfast" meal, the predator roars and went ahead, ignoring the young dinosaur, and starts chasing after the larger prey. Then the dinosaurs ran for their lives, with the mother abandoning their nests for their own. The same Iguanodon mother we saw this pummeled and ran over a few times by the fleeing dinosaurs, trying to get up and get away. She knows that she won't last long if she doesn't make a run for her life. The mother eventually manages to get up and flee, leaving her nest and eggs behind. There's nothing she can do for them. The Carnotaur runs by, with its foot stomping down on the nest, crushing the eggs----all except one. The monstrous carnivore roars as it now chases after one Pachyrhinosaurs as it falls behind from the herd. The predator catches up with it as the ceratopsian shivers with exhaustion as it ran. But there is no escape from the Monster of the Cretaceous period. The Carnotaur sinks its teeth into the Pachyrhinosaur's back and took it down to the ground in a cloud of dust. The ceratopsian shrieks in agony as the predator finishes it off, murdering it without mercy. As the herd fled, the Carnotaur roars in triumph, and then starts feasting on its freshly new murder. Then we turned back to the nest, where the predator's footprint laid in its place, and one only egg remains. The lucky survivor. But then, we hear something approaching the destroyed nest. Then we see a strange dinosaur looming over the egg. This is an Oviraptor, nicknamed the "Egg Thief". The reason for its nickname is because it has developed a taste for dinosaur eggs. It looks down at the egg, examining this and the egg stirs. It looks close to hatching, but the Oviraptor didn't care. It picks it up with its claws, and taking one last look around to make sure that the protector of the nest isn't nearby, it runs off into the jungle. Crossing the creeks and across the fallen trees, it reaches the certain point of the jungle where that and the egg are alone. It looks around real swift, making sure that no other dinosaurs are around, and it begins to work on the egg. It drops the egg on the ground and tries to break it open several times, but it was no use. Then, it tries to bite into the egg, but it heard something all the sudden. It turns back to see what it was, as the egg was snatched from its claws by another hungry Oviraptor. The Oviraptor turned to face the other one and they growled at each other for the meal. Then they tried to take it out of each other's claws, while both lost their grips as the egg fell and splashed into a river. The two Oviraptors looked down at the river, but attacked each other and ran off. In the water, the egg drifts by the current as an aquatic amphibian swims by and swallows the egg. But then, its eyes widened and it spits out the egg all the sudden, and swims off. Then we see two Nodosaurus, appear to be having a conversation over on each side of the riverbank, arguing over that who should drink from the river. The egg eventually emerges from the water and bobs all the path downstream. Both Nodosaurs stopped growling and barking at each other as they watched the egg move past them. Then they turned back to each other and resumed arguing. Then the egg passed by a herd of Pachyrhinosaurus, drinking from the river, as it heads towards the waterfall. Then a Pteranodon, a pterosaur, swoops down from the heavens and snatches the egg into its beak. Then it moves over the waterfall and dives down into it. Then it pulls up and now we see it flying over a canyon, flying past a massive group of herds, all socializing and going about their daily lives. Then it flies past them and flies deep into a deeper canyon, with a valley lying below. Then we see it fly out to sea and heading towards an uncharted island, as the storm approaches it in the background. Then we see the island's coastline, where the Pteranodon's chicks sat in the nest, waiting for the mother's return. The Pteranodon heads towards them, but it was suddenly attacked by a couple of birds, obviously wanting the egg. While being pecked at, the pterosaur lost its grip on the egg, as it feel deep into the jungle and deep into the island.